Neko Labs
by flibber.gibber
Summary: Sasuke meets a particularly cute Neko at his favourite nightclub (Senseless smut, be warned)
Sasuke had just got done with one of the longest weeks he'd had in a long time. Usually on a Friday he'd go straight home, play video games for a few hours, and pass out. After the week he'd had, however, he needed a release.
There was a club on the far side of town, 'Neko Labs', where you could get a few drinks and a special dance from one of the nekos working there. Sasuke only really went there once in a blue-moon, since it was very much frowned upon for a man in his position, but he knew that if you had the money you could get more than a dance.  
Pounding music was playing as he walked into the club. The patrons - mostly men, but a few groups of women - were sat on various tables and couches and Male and Female nekos in tight clothing walked around serving drinks and trying to catch the eyes of customers to make a little extra money.  
Sasuke walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, smiling at the cute blonde behind the bar "Hey Hon, what can I get you?" He shouted over the music, as Sasuke looked him up and down. The blonde was wearing nothing but some tight black boxer shorts, showing off his bubble butt, and allowing Sasuke to look upon his toned, but not muscular torso.  
"Whiskey, please," He replied, leaning over the bar and staring at the neko's ass as he went to pour the drink.  
"You wanna dance?" The neko asked, handing over the drink "I ain't danced for a young guy in a while, I'll give ya a discount,"  
"Sure," He downed the whiskey, "Get me a beer and bring it over," He winked, slinking off and finding a reasonably secluded couch at the edge of the club. The neko sauntered ove" after him, his ears twitching and tail swaying from side to side as he carried the cold beer. Sasuke noticed the cute face on the neko, with strange whisker like markings across the cheeks. His cock twitched. The neko handed him his beer and got to work, winding his body around in a swaying motion as Sasuke sipped his beer.  
After a while, the Neko came closer, putting one knee either side of the man so that he was straddling his lap, and began grinding his hips without making contact, inches from Sasuke's crotch. "I'm Naruto, you?"  
"Sasuke..." He looked studied the Neko's face.  
"You're cute... for a customer," He smiled, an adorable but sultry smile.  
"You're sophisticated, for a whore," He chimed, his insult causing Naruto's heart to jump. He shot a warning look at Sasuke, before taking both of his hands and placing them on his thighs, "I don't fuck my customers... usually," He retorted, lowering his motions slightly to graze the top of Sasuke's now very much erect cock through his jeans. Sasuke moved his hands up Naruto's thighs and squeezed his ass.  
"Well I think you're going to make an exception," he stuffed about $50 into Naruto's boxers, brushing his semi with his hand as he removed it. Normally something like that would get you barred from Neko Labs, not for Sasuke.  
Naruto led him into the back, a corridor with rooms either side of it full of people getting private dances. There was a door at the end of the corridor which was locked, and Naruto reached into his boxer shorts to remove a key, unlocking it. He hurried Sasuke in behind him and closed the door. The room opened up into a kind of lounge. There were couches dotted around it, most of which had customers, nekos or a combination of both on them, some of them fucking, others engaging in oral sex. The manager, Sakura, was sat on one of them with her legs spread, a cute brown haired neko busily working between them with his tounge. "Naruto, where's my cut?" She scolded him, before Naruto rolled his eyes and put $30 in her hand.  
He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the back of the room, pushing him onto a couch before jumping him, straddling his hips and crashing his lips into Sasuke's. Sasuke let his hands move up to Naruto's shirtless back, feeling the soft, sweaty skin beneath them as Naruto's ass gyrated on his cock. He slowly moved down Sasuke's body, unbuckling his pants and pulling them to Sasuke's ankles, before rubbing his cheek on the length through his boxer briefs. Sasuke let his arms rest on the back of the couch as he stared at the neko, who in turn was staring right back up at him with a lusty look as he pulled the boxers away. Sasuke's gasped as his cock hit the cold air, but the sensation was immediately replaced with the warm, wet feeling of Naruto's mouth. He took the head in first, letting his tounge wrap around the shaft, without ever breaking eye contact. His tounge moved back up the length, toying with the slit, causing Sasuke to throw his head back with a rather loud moan.  
Naruto chuckled to himself, continuing his work, this time taking it all the way into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat before he closed his eyes and took it all the way back. Sasuke could feel the tight heat of Naruto's throat around him, constricting it as the talented neko let it slide in and out.  
Sasuke was getting close to climaxing, so Naruto climbed back up his body, but not before removing his boxer shorts, revealing his own, perfectly shaved member. Naruto busily returned to kissing Sasuke, pausing for a second to push his finger's into the other's mouth, while simultaniously jacking himself off with his free hand. The wet fingers soon made their way down to Naruto's ass, and he pushed them inside himself to lubricate his entrance (Sasuke's cock was already well lubricated with saliva).  
Naruto effortless positioned himself over Sasuke's aching cock, while Sasuke held his hips to keep him steady, before slowly but surely sitting down on the appendage. Naruto had taken much bigger than this (Jiriya, one of his favourite customers' was nine inches) but it was still big enough to be a bit of a stretch. After a few awkward seconds he was positioned about three quaters of the way down Sasuke's length, and immediately began to bounce on it.  
Sasuke was already in a world of his own, the tight heat pushing against his cock from every angle, and he involuntarily started thrusting his hips up towards the neko. Naruto smiled, before moaning loudly as the other hit his G-Spot, the whole room turning around to look at them for a moment, before getting back to fucking.  
After a few moments of getting used to it, Naruto was bouncing up and down on Sasuke's cock like a pro, his hands gripping tightly to Sasuke's shoulder's as his ass slapped against Sasuke's skin.  
"F-fuck" Sasuke yelled, feeling himself getting close, and involuntarily slapped the neko's ass, forgetting himself for a second. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't protest, moaning loudly "Next time... you see... me we'll... go some.. where pri.. vate." He moaned, between hitched breaths, "I'm... coming..." He managed to blurt out before cum spurted from his cock, covering his own body in the sticky liquid. He fell forward into Sasuke, panting wildly.  
"Don't stop you dumb ass!" Naruto hopped off the length and quickly got to his knees, frantically sucking and pumping the length until Sasuke met his own climax, covering Naruto's face and chest in his own semen.  
He let his head rest back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, only to find Sakura and the brown haired Neko from before looking back at him chuckling. Sakura quickly took a snap of the cum drenched Neko he'd just fucked on her phone "This picture will look great in my office..." 

**Was thinking of doing another chapter involving a crazy orgy fuck fest, what do you guys' think?**


End file.
